The Best Friend Conspiracy
by NuclearDoodler
Summary: When everything in life goes all wrong, they have always turned to each other. What happens when their worlds get turned upside downs? Will they seek comfort in each other or will their friendship never be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second BBT Fanfiction, and while my first was a tragic mess I have a clear vision with this one. I realize I might not be the best fanfiction writer ever, I do believe that if I can make at least one love this story then it is all worth it!**

**I hope for everyone to review. I enjoy reviews a lot. Even if they aren't positive I enjoying learning what I do wrong. So please review!**

******Far warning! There is a character death that plays with this story. I do not particularly like this character, and what I might write may be completely OOC it is what I need to make this story work. ******

* * *

Sheldon found himself walking home from work for the third time this week. Penny's busy, Leonard's busy. Honestly, he thought they were purposely doing it to prove a point. Sheldon needs to appreciate them more before they continue complying with his every need. Sheldon appreciates them but, he doesn't know how to show it as well. He wasn't about to buckle under their pressure though. They wanted to prove Sheldon needs them more than anything else.

It is Wednesday though. A day they both love too much to miss. So, Sheldon walked home cautiously. Every crossroad section he looked both ways twice, sometimes more. If he saw a car coming that was speeding, but still had more than enough time, he waited for the car to pass before checking again and again waiting for no cars. Safety is important. Being cautious can save lives.

Finally, Sheldon turned the corner to their apartment complexes street. He was relieved to finally reach their apartment complex. He unlocked the door and entered. He found Penny at her mailbox.

"Good afternoon, Penny." Sheldon greeted.

"Hey, Sheldon." Penny smiled.

They walked up the stairs together quietly.

"How is work?" Sheldon asked.

"It's fine, I guess. Why?" Penny questioned.

Sheldon never asks how Penny's day or work is.

"I assumed that is what has kept you so busy recently. I have had to walk home the last three days. Yesterday, a big dog chased me all the way home." Sheldon frowned.

Penny had a guilty face.

"Oh, yeah, they gave me extra shifts. One of the workers, Danielle, quit." Penny lied.

Sheldon knew she lied too. She just told Leonard a story about this Danielle two days ago. It was about her breaking dishes, not about her quitting. Penny knew he knew she lied too, he remembers everything! Why would she use Danielle when there are four other waitresses she's never even mentioned before!

"I see. Leonard also has worked late. Ironic that both of you have worked extra in the same week." Sheldon grumbled.

"I guess so." Penny half smiled.

"Well see ya." Penny said entering her apartment.

Sheldon was positive he saw Leonard in there. Penny opened and closed the door so quickly though. How can he solve this problem? He thought awhile. Maybe he should just tell Leonard how much he appreciates him, even if he doesn't mean it as much as he will say.

He went to his computer. He opened a new document and typed, "The Appreciation Hypothesis" as the title. He might as well make an experiment out of his problem.

He typed his hypothesis. He then changed documents to his other experiment that has gone on for seven years now. He's made interesting discoveries about himself through this experiment as well.

Leonard came back into the apartment, looking as if he just got home from Caltech. With Sheldon walking home now he gets home later than usual, which makes comic book store time approach quicker than usual.

"Are you ready to go to the comic book store?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon nodded. He saved his work, shut of his computer, and then followed Leonard out their apartment door.

"How was work?" Sheldon questioned.

"It went…well." Leonard said eyeing his roommate.

Not only did he ask Penny about her work, now he asked him? He knew Sheldon was smart enough to know that they must be up to something. Leonard smiled at this though, that means he has won!

They sat in silence while driving to the comic book store. When they arrived Sheldon got out of the car, and entered Stuart's store. Only to find Amy and Stuart chatting as Amy twirled her hair. They both looked at Sheldon.

"Hey, Sheldon!" Amy greeted.

"Afternoon, Amy." Sheldon greeted back.

"May I ask why you are here?" Sheldon asked.

"Stuart invited me to stop by to give me a drawing. I knew you come her Wednesdays so here I am!" Amy explained.

"Oh. Where is the drawing?" Sheldon asked as he examined her empty hands.

"He has to get his sketchbook from his car." Amy said.

"Oh." Sheldon said as he look though comics.

"Whatcha looking for?" Amy asked.

"A comic book I do not have." Sheldon answered a little harsh.

"Sheldon, what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"I did not come here on a Wednesday night to be socially inclined to converse with you, I came here to get a new comic book." Sheldon snapped.

"Fine, I'll just go talk to Stuart then." Amy announced.

"Alright." Sheldon intoned.

Amy sighed. She hoped to get a jealous reaction out of Sheldon. She clearly didn't get one. He didn't even care! So, she did exactly what she said she was going to do. Talk to Stuart.

"Hey Stuart." Amy frowned.

"Hey! Sheldon in a bad mood?" Stuart asked.

"Yeah, he always is recently! When I asked Leonard about it a few times, he's said that Sheldon's been fine with him! I don't get it!" Amy ranted loud enough for a nearby Leonard to hear.

"You know, if you want to ever just relax with someone, we can go out." Stuart offered.

Amy thought. This is the perfect thing to do to make Sheldon jealous! He will realize that he is so close to losing Amy! He will come to where ever Stuart and Amy are, and fix things. Just like they did before. It's a perfect plan!

"Tomorrow night?" Amy asked.

"Okay, sure, yeah." Stuart rambled.

"Dinner and a movie maybe? They made the new Monsters Inc. movie and Sheldon won't go with me." Amy frowned.

"Yeah, sure, I want to see that too." Stuart agreed.

"Great. Can I have that drawing now? I want to go home." Amy asked.

"Oh, yeah, here." Stuart said ripping a page from his sketchbook.

"Wow. You drew me?" Amy awed.

"Yeah."

"Thank you Stuart. It's beautiful."

"You're welcome."

"I'll see you tomorrow night at six."

"Yeah, sure."

Leonard pretended to be looking at comics when Amy turned around and walked out of the store. Once she was gone he went straight to Sheldon.

"Sheldon, Amy just asked Stuart like out on a date." Leonard rattled.

"Doubtful, we are dating." Sheldon reciprocated.

"It's not a date date, but it's one of those hangouts people go on before they break up." Leonard elaborated.

Sheldon looked up from the comics, and moved his fingers.

"If Amy wishes to "breakup" with me she can do it at any time." Sheldon narrowed his eyes at Leonard.

"Leonard, I ask you to do two things here." Sheldon paused. "I hope you to respect my relationship with Amy enough not to tell everyone. I would also like you to let me handle it. If Amy wishes to seek more human compassion than I am able to give, well, then she should move on to Stuart. I must handle my relationship the way I wish. I do not wish to engage in any amorous activities with her any time soon, and if she doesn't respect that and wants someone who can do that, she should move on."

"Uhh..I don't know Sheldon. I think I should help you out here." Leonard protested.

"Leonard, I appreciate your offer to help, however I do not wish to have it." Sheldon countered.

Leonard was taken aback by Sheldon saying he appreciated Leonard's offer to help.

"Yeah, okay, I understand. If you change your mind, you know where I'll be." Leonard responded.

"Thank you." Sheldon smiled.

Sheldon took advantage of his situation. While, he did feel as though if Amy needed more than what he offers she should leave, but he took advantage of Leonard's offer to help. He was definitely going to decline it, anyways, but him adding in the thank you and I appreciate it really helped him. Typically, Leonard would comply only if he said some nasty remark. Kindness apparently works just as well, leaving the other with the clear feeling of guilt for the other. Sheldon liked the rude remarks better. They made Leonard not only not want to help, but he didn't feel bad for Sheldon.

Sheldon saw Howard and Raj talking to Leonard. He needs to know if Leonard tells them or not. When Sheldon's rude, Leonard always tells them what happened. Sheldon knew Penny is going to know. Amy, he is sure, has already told her of her "date" with Stuart. He was positive Leonard would tell Penny anyways. Another thing Sheldon looks forward to seeing is how Leonard allows Penny to interact with him when they get back to their apartment. Is Leonard going to allow Penny to tell Sheldon how much of an "idiot" he is, or will Leonard stop her?

Sheldon purchased two comic books, and Leonard bought three. Raj and Howard purchased a new action figure, which Leonard and Sheldon already had.

"Sheldon?" Stuart spoke as he turned to leave.

"Yes?" Sheldon asked.

"I don't want you to find out a different way, but Amy and I are going to hang out tomorrow. Is that okay with you?" Stuart asked.

"Of course it is, Amy is her own person free to do what she would like. If she wishes to spend time with a friend who am I to stop her?" Sheldon confirmed.

"That's really cool of you." Stuart boasted.

Sheldon didn't fully understand. Sure, Amy is his girlfriend, but he didn't see why Leonard thinks Amy spending time with Stuart a big deal. Yes, Stuart use to like Amy and maybe he still does, but if Amy wishes to spend time with a friend he isn't going to tell her not to. Amy doesn't tell Sheldon not to spend time with Penny just because she's a girl. He doesn't owned Amy.

Leonard looked at Sheldon in the car. Sheldon didn't understand Leonard's empathy either. It isn't like he is dating Amy. If Amy and Stuart end up dating, that's something out of Sheldon's hands. If someone is your friend, wouldn't you want best for them? Even if that means allowing them to date someone else? Of course, that just may be Sheldon hoping things will work out in his favor.

"I don't think you understand Sheldon." Leonard spoke suddenly.

"I understand quite fine. Amy and Stuart are spending time together, I spend time with Penny. Just because one is friends with another of the opposite sex does not mean they are attracted to each other." Sheldon huffed.

"Yes but, Amy was complaining about you before she told Stuart she'd go out on their just friends date. Sheldon, don't you see she's trying to get you jealous!" Leonard interjected.

"I have complained about you before spending time with Penny, does that mean I was trying to make you jealous?" Sheldon argued.

"Whatever." Leonard huffed.

Sheldon had a point. Maybe Amy and Stuart are just friends?

When Sheldon and Leonard arrived at their apartment, they calmly walked up the stairs without exchanging a word. After they had entered their apartment, not more than five minutes later Penny came in.

"Sheldon!" Penny called out.

"Where's Sheldon?" Penny asked.

"His room." Leonard informed Penny.

"Sheldon!" Penny called out before opening his door.

"Penny!" Sheldon yelled.

Sheldon quickly stood up from his bed, where he laid, and began walking in front of Penny forcing her to exit his room. Penny stared at him with an angry glance. Sheldon knew his neighbor was about to go into a rant about Amy so he calmly walked past her to the living room, Leonard watching them.

"You're an absolute idiot! That's what's wrong with you! Amy is in love with you idiot! Despite what you think, you love her too, so why do you make things so complicated?! Do you know why she asked Stuart out?" Penny wailed.

"Yes, to make me jealous." Sheldon told her.

"No…wait yes!" Penny spoke shocked.

"If you know that why won't you just tell her you are jealous and don't want her to go?" Penny now softly asked.

Leonard was now standing by Penny. He felt bad for his friend. Sheldon was clearly searching his mind to find the correct way to explain to Penny that he just doesn't want a relationship with Amy anymore.

"Penny, can we talk?" Leonard asked.

"Now? I'm trying to talk to Sheldon here." Penny huffed.

"Please?" Leonard asked again.

"Fine." Penny sighed.

She followed Leonard out the door, which Leonard made sure to close. Leonard stared at a confused, but angered girlfriend.

"Look, I already told Sheldon everything you are." Leonard affirmed.

"I don't care; he needs to understand that he's not going to find another Amy." Penny argued.

Leonard inhaled a deep breath. This may not be his thing to say, but it just may be for the greater good.

"He told in the comic book store that if Amy wants to date Stuart she can. He is set on that." Leonard explained.

"He's such an idiot." Penny thought aloud.

"You know, Sheldon may not be very good at dealing with human feelings, but I actually think he would rather Amy break up with him and date Stuart." Leonard defended his friend.

"But...they're perfect for each other." Penny argued.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'opposites attract'?" Leonard asked.

"Of course." Penny stated.

"Well, maybe, Sheldon's tired of being around someone so much like himself. I think he needs a challenging relationship, and his and Amy's really isn't. Sure, she wants him to be more intimate but, I feel he would have caved if he truly loved her."

"I get your point, but Amy really likes Sheldon still."

"Yeah, well, maybe her date with Stuart will change her mind. Think about it, Stuart will comply to her every need. Sheldon doesn't do that, and won't ever do that." Leonard reasoned.

"It makes sense, but who would Sheldon end up with then?" Penny asked.

"Who knows, but even if it's no one it's what he wants now. He's got a lot going on at work, so he doesn't really want to have to be bothered with relationships. He wants a Noble Prize before anything else." Leonard justified.

"I guess it'll eventually work out right?" Penny shrugged.

Penny turned to go into her apartment.

"Penny." Leonard spoke.

"Yeah?" Penny asked.

"You keep saying, "But Amy feels this way" but, have you stopped to think about how Sheldon feels? Believe it or not, he feels everything we do, but in different and stranger ways." Leonard said before turning to enter his apartment.

Penny stopped her thoughts about Amy and Sheldon. Was she really favoring Amy more than Sheldon? Sheldon, the man who made it a priority to stay friends with Leonard but also Penny when she and Leonard had broken up. Who tried his very best to help her with her Penny Blossoms business. Since when did she become so one sided?

Sheldon was focused on Halo when Penny entered. However, was thinking about what Leonard had said. She felt like she was being a bad friend. She wasn't taking his feelings into consideration while debating the 'Shamy' relationship. Sure, Amy might be her 'Bestie' but, Sheldon is her moonpie. No one messes with her moonpie, not even his girlfriend. Her thoughts were interrupted when her character was killed.

_Oh hell naw_

After Sheldon and Penny finished killing each other, skillfully, and killing the guys easily, Penny stood up.

"Alright, I'm gonna go." Penny announced.

"Why?" Leonard asked.

"Obviously she is upset I have beaten her." Sheldon interjected.

"No, that isn't why, you got lucky anyways." Penny sourly said.

"One must believe in luck to get lucky, and I do not believe in luck. Clearly my skills were superior tonight, and as they say, hahahahaha you're a loser." Sheldon taunted.

"Whatever." Penny hissed.

Sheldon began cleaning up the apartment. He went to the kitchen to clean up dinner. Penny followed.

"Can we talk?" Penny asked.

"Depends on the subject at matter." Sheldon said.

"It's about Amy." Penny stated.

Sheldon sighed. He didn't want to have another conversation about Amy. In fact, he didn't even want to have the first one with Leonard.

"Leonard told me that you said if Amy wanted to date someone else you don't care. Is that true?" Penny questioned.

"Yes." Sheldon paused. "I believe that my relationship with Amy is more of the mind. I do not wish to engage in coitus with Amy. She clearly wants too. If she wishes to have needs that I cannot fulfill, then I believe she should I'm fact as you would say, move on."

"But, won't you miss her? Remember last time? You bought twenty five cats. I don't think Leonard is going to put up with cats again." Penny continued.

"This is none of your business really, but seeing as you will continue to bother me, I hope to stay friends with Amy. I believe that two people as smart as us can make a friendship work, if our boyfriend-girlfriend is not." Sheldon revealed.

"What if you can't? Then what?" Penny prodded.

"Then, I will either continue life as I normally do, or wish to fix my relationship with Amy."

"What if she doesn't want to?"

"Enough Penny! My relationship is none of your business. I do not wish to continue this conversation. Now if you will excuse me." Sheldon huffed.

With that Sheldon walked away from Penny, and closed his door a little louder than normal. Howard, Raj and Leonard turned to Penny.

"I'm just trying to help." Penny defended.

"Look, Penny, we both know he's smart enough to figure this out on his own. If he can't, I'm sure he will go to you. You can't go to him." Leonard reasoned.

Penny shrugged; she had one more thing to say. She slowly walked to Sheldon's door. She knocked on it after a minute of deciding.

"Yes Penny?" He asked.

"I just want to say one more thing." Penny paused. "I know that I'm taking Amy's feelings more into consideration, but I just don't think you know the full magnitude of your actions here."

"You are taking Amy's feelings into consideration, and I can't honestly say that you have ever taken mine into consideration. If you did, you might have asked why i felt as if I want to end of my relationship with Amy." Sheldon said, clearly upset.

Penny looked down at her feet. She felt like a bad friend again.

"Well, why do you want to break up with her?" Penny asked sincerely.

"I have gone through high school once, and I do not wish to relive my high school years. I feel that is what my relationship is." Sheldon revealed.

Both Penny and Sheldon were now sitting on his bed.

"Look, sweetie, I know Amy wants to relive her high school years and have the life she's always dreamed, but shouldn't you sit down and say to her that she needs to stop?" Penny asked.

"We both know she's going to react by doing some teenage hormonal response. I don't think she's going to ever stop that. And as I said, I don't wish to relive my high school years." Sheldon answered.

Penny and Sheldon sat in silence for a while.

"I wish to go to bed now." Sheldon announced.

Penny got up and left his room. She never realized how much she had hurt Sheldon. She never meant to hurt him. That's her moonpie. She ignored the guy's curious looks and left silently.

Howard and Raj stayed a little longer as Leonard fully explained the Shamy dilemma. They were in disbelief that Amy is finally telling Sheldon to move it or lose it. They were even more shocked that Sheldon told Leonard if she wants to leave, she can leave. However, he kept it private how he told Penny of her lack of concern for Sheldon's feelings. He also kept private how distraught she had been. Leonard was pretty sure she stayed in that same spot for almost five minutes just thinking about what he had said.

_**Of course, Leonard had no idea what she was thinking about and how exactly that would ruin the world he has come to know and love.**_

* * *

**To avoid any confusing. anything that is bold and italicized is telling the future and leaving you guys with a cliff hanger. I hope you have like this chapter and will continue to read on! The next chapter should be post in a day or two. I still have some editing to do. With leaves us with my last thought. IF you have found any grammatical errors PLEASE let me know. I am not the best with that stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed positive! They mean the whole world to me! I don't think you understand how much it makes my day. I just smile either at my phone or computer when I read them. However, this bring me to this pathetic review here: **

_"OOC as you mentioned AND delusional. Amy would never leave Sheldon. Tsk, tsk, tsk! Too bad Amy and Leonard both stand in the way of Shenny happiness! You gonna kill them both? Even if you do, you're story is still delusional as Sheldon and Penny are more like brother and sister. Force fitting them together is not only character assisination but very icky."_

**Dear Guest Reviewer,  
While I believe everyone has the right to state their opinions I do not believe that you should be going around to every Shenny story and saying how delusional we are. First off, I never said two deaths were going to be taking place. Second, while you may be believe Amy would never leave Sheldon, and maybe never will in the show, I happen to believe if Amy ever went on a date with someone else she would quickly change her mind about Sheldon. I'm perfectly okay with being delusional if that is what you believe. At least I know the difference between 'your' and 'you're' and most importantly when _I _leave a review no matter what it consists of I have always left my username with it. You, my friend, are a class A coward. Your attempt at ruining my story failed because I laughed. Also, it's not "assisination_" _it is spelled assassination.**

**Despite that, I hope everyone will enjoy the next chapter!**

**I stole this, but I found it funny so I thought I'd share it.**

**"I don't own the Big Bang** Theory** but I do own a Bazinga shirt. Yeah, you read that right. I can feel your jealousy." **

* * *

Sheldon woke up at the exact time he always does that next morning. Something felt weird however. For the last few weeks Sheldon has felt this new feeling. It is truly odd sensation. He has only come up with one of the feelings, the other he is unsure of. He knows part of it is nerves, and maybe sadness? He isn't sure what the second is for sure, but it's a feeling he doesn't like. It wares him out. It's almost like a depression. Follows him everywhere and he is always reminded of it.

Sheldon went about his morning routine without interruption from Leonard, only the typically good mornings. Sheldon looked forward to going to work. It is the only time where he is truly alone.

Sheldon's mind wondered to the events of last night. He found it to be quite strange. First, Penny had confronted him about Amy, which Leonard stepped in and stopped. Though, Sheldon appreciated it, he didn't need his help. However, whatever Leonard had brought Penny to a realization of her lack of concern for Sheldon. Then later that night, Penny brought it up again. She acted the same way. Only considering Amy's feelings. Finally, when she brought it up for the thrice time, she suddenly had a so-called soft spot for him. Her mood changed. Her tone of voice was much softer, and she actually cared about his feelings. For some reason, that made him smile.

At 11:32 Sheldon looked up from his desk at work. He checked over his equations. They appeared to be correct. Of course, when solved they didn't anywhere near close to being correct. It frustrated him deeply. Why can't he figure this out? After all, he's Dr. Sheldon Cooper. He has an IQ of 187. He can solve mostly anything. Yet, this taunting problem in front of him is still unsolved.

Sheldon's thoughts wondered to Penny suddenly. He was ecstatic to have beaten her last night in Halo, but she was a sore loser about it. It made him happy in the weirdest way knowing that him beating her caused that. That mood was quickly changed to anger once Penny talked about Amy to him. He appreciates her concern, heck, it makes him happy knowing she cares, but he has never taken a liking talking to Penny about Amy. In fact, he hates it.

The sound of his pen getting tapped against his desk in a rhythmic pattern took him from his thoughts. He realized he was still looking over his equations. It frustrated him all over again. He began scrambling all over the whiteboard again.

Someone knocked on his office door.

"Come in." Sheldon called out as he continued to write.

"Sheldon?" Leonard spoke.

"Oh, hello Leonard." Sheldon said as he turned to face him.

He realized then he had worked through lunch, and it was almost the end of the day. He was so focused he never would have realized it was 2:00.

"What are you doing?" Leonard asked observing Sheldon's whiteboards

"In theory, nothing considering I cannot figure out this equitation." Sheldon hissed.

"Want me to try?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon eyed his roommate. If he can't, there is no way Leonard ever could. However, with his experiment in mind, he kept the insults in his brain.

"No, thank you." Sheldon spoke.

Leonard's mouth was slightly opened. Stunned from the words that just came out of his roommates mouth. He expected insults, or maybe a yes. Then, when he couldn't do it an insult.

"Alright, ready to go?" Leonard fumbled his words.

"One minute." Sheldon said.

He flipped his whiteboards around and it revealed a pretty cool drawing of a train. Leonard laughed in his head. Of course Sheldon would draw trains. He then pushed it against the back wall so no one could read the back.

"Ready." Sheldon announced.

Leonard understood, though, if he was working on something major, he'd probably do the same. Of course, he would have to be crazier first. Sheldon locked his office door behind them. He was more than relieved to have a ride home than having to walk. Now, he can try to extend his experiment further.

Here comes nice Sheldon.

"How was your day?" Sheldon asked.

"Good…I guess." Leonard said stunned again.

Since when is Sheldon so nice?

"How come every time I ask about one's day they always sound so baffled?" Sheldon complained.

"Well, no offense, but you never do it, we kinda expect you to be rude more than nice." Leonard revealed.

"I am not rude, I simply speak the truth." Sheldon argued.

"Yes, well, sometimes speaking the truth and rudeness go hand in hand." Leonard countered.

Sheldon never really thought much about that. His friends all ignore his insults. He never really purposely insults his friends, expect Howard and sometimes Leonard. Usually Sheldon is just making fun of Leonard's lack of knowledge, but if Leonard takes him serious than maybe he isn't as smart as everyone thinks. Sheldon doesn't intentionally poke fun at Penny. Although, always bring up how Penny dropped out of community college is an insult. Howard, however, Sheldon purposely makes fun of. Mostly his lack of Ph.D. Even Penny did once, and everyone laughed. Though, Sheldon carried out his lack of Ph.D. the most. He realized then, he made exceptions for Penny. His mind said it was only because she would go cowgirl crazy on him, but the small part of his brain said it was for another reason.

Sheldon and Leonard drove into the parking lot for their building.

"Thank you for driving me home from work." Sheldon thanked.

"Yeah, it's no problem; I mean we're both going to the same place." Leonard proclaimed.

"Sheldon, I know you said you don't want to talk about Amy and Stuart, but may we?" Leonard asked.

"I suppose, but I will not answer any of your questions I don't wish to."

Sheldon rationed.

"Do you still like Amy, like more than a friend?" Leonard questioned.

"I don't know. To be quite honest, I don't know if I ever did." Sheldon revealed.

"You asked her out though." Leonard pointed out.

"Yes, but everyone was telling me how I should feel and what I should do. Maybe that influenced my decision. Has that not happened to you?" Sheldon surmised.

Leonard thought about that. Sheldon was kind of right. People do end up making decisions when other people influence them, especially best friends. Leonard's done that before. When he was in high school and one of the popular guys, Kenny, told him they could be friends if he did his project, he fell for it. Not because he wanted a popular friend, but when he told his real friends, they told him to do it. They convinced him. When he did it, and handed it to Kenny, he had just pushed him into a locker. He wondered why he did that project anyways. He knew the outcome from the beginning.

"So, basically what's going to happen is Amy is going to get mad that you aren't jealous that her and Stuart are on a "date" and probably break up with you, and you guys are going to either be done for good, or get back together, depending on how you feel?" Leonard queried.

"Yes." Sheldon agreed.

"Good...that's a good plan." Leonard stammered

Sheldon and Leonard reached their floor finally. Sheldon missed having the elevator when Leonard started questioning his life. It would give him less time to ask, and Sheldon more time not to answer. He despises talking about his relationship with Amy more than anything. It's rather vexatious.

Sheldon quickly went to his laptop to record his findings for the day so far. He found Leonard to be nicer when bring up Amy. He didn't argue when Sheldon said he doesn't know whether he wants a relationship with Amy or not. He found this experiment intriguing. The nicer he is to Leonard the nicer Leonard is to Sheldon, obviously, but Leonard started to allow Sheldon to not talk about things he doesn't want to talk about, example, Amy. Plus, Leonard drove him home. He especially liked the part of Leonard driving him home.

"What are you doing?" Leonard asked.

"I am currently recording findings for an experiment I am conducting." Sheldon told him.

"Oh, you're conducting two experiments?" Leonard queried.

"Yes." Sheldon spoke.

"What's that one about?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon saved his findings in the document, and exited it out. He then turned to face Leonard.

"I don't wish to share it with you at this time. Perhaps another day." Sheldon told him.

Leonard shrugged. He figured it was just another crazy experiment. He thought maybe Sheldon was being so nice because of this experiment, but it looked like it has been going on for a while, there was a lot written. So Leonard went on with his day as normal, his roommate is boarder line crazy, what else can he expect?

Sheldon was looking forward to a relaxing night, which he was pretty certain will not happen. Amy is going to end up at his apartment tonight. Leonard even said it. His only hope is Amy will probably terminate their relationship agreement tonight or tomorrow. He just wants to move on already. He just wants his life to be simpler, back when it was just, Leonard, Raj, Howard and him. When Penny moved in everything changed. Leonard "fell" in love, and at first it was unrequited. Then, it was requited. Then, unrequited. Now, it appears to be requited. Who knows with them anyways? Leonard has mood swings when not in a relationship with Penny very badly. After the end their relationship, but promise to remain friends, Leonard cries and bangs his head against his door, and mopes around all day. It also comes with lots of fighting before they breakup. It's stressful. Afterwards for a while, it's always awkward being in the same room with them. You could, as they say, cut the tension with a knife. Sheldon and Penny's relationship is also strained because of her breakup with Leonard. After the first time they broke up, it was so secretive to be her friend. He almost got attacked by a dog because of it.

Sheldon realized how long he spent thinking about relationships. It truly baffles him. All he wants is friends. Eventually, someone to reproduce with to pass on his genes. They're superior genes too. Even though he has said before that it has to be with another genus, he has changed his mind about that. Which is kind of odd considering, he doesn't even know why. He figured eventually he would fall in love with a girl like everyone else? Which, is why he doesn't think his relationship with Amy is working anymore. Though, sometimes he finds himself having symptoms of arousal. Not around Amy though.

His thoughts were cut off by two soft knocks on their door.

"Hello, Penny." Sheldon greeted as he stepped aside to let Penny in.

She looked nervous.

"I want you to know something." Penny said.

"Which is?" Sheldon questioned.

Penny looked at Sheldon for a little while. She wasn't sure how tonight was going to go down. She was, indeed nervous. Even though she had better knowledge of what Amy is planning on doing.

"Whatever happens, I want you to know I'm there for you, and will always be there for you. No matter what." Penny declared.

"That is very kind of you. I'm puzzled as to why you are telling me this, however." Sheldon said, stupidly, because once he said it he realized why.

He looked down at his feet, Penny watched him. She knew he was uncomfortable. She took it as him being nervous.

"I mean it." She reiterated.

Sheldon looked up at her. She moved in front of him, and placed a hand on his arm.

He figured out who he is attracted to in that moment. As soon as she touched him his heart rate increased, and if he looked his pupils were most likely dilated. But, when Penny kissed his check softly, and then exited, he didn't need anyone else to tell him he was completely in love with his neighbor.

He didn't know what to do. So, instead of using his whiteboards to figure out his problem, he went to his computer. He opened a file that is password protected, and began to type what happened. This thread was all about her too.

Sheldon and Leonard ate peacefully without Raj and Howard. They were busy trying to have sex with girls at a club. Leonard brought up Sheldon's work, and they had a whole conversation. Sheldon went into great detail about it. He trusts Leonard. Even when the work is completely failing. They also talked about the new comic book that is set to arrive at Stuart's store next Monday. Sheldon noted they'll have to go, it's Batman after all.

Everything went nicely, until it was 8:53pm. That's when Amy knocked on the door.

"Um, hey Amy." Leonard greeted.

"Where's Sheldon?" Amy asked.

Leonard could hear the anger that was building in her voice.

"He's, uh, in his room, I think." Leonard recalled.

"Thank you." Amy smiled.

She went and knocked on his door. Sheldon opened it, and stepped aside to allow Amy in. Leonard watched, and once the door was closed moved to place his ear next to it to listen.

"Sheldon, can I ask you something?" Amy started.

"Yes." Sheldon spoke.

"Did you know Stuart asked me to go out with him to dinner and a movie?" Amy asked.

"Yes, he informed me yesterday." Sheldon told her.

"And you didn't think that maybe he asked me to go to the movies with him because he still likes me?" Amy questioned.

"I thought about that, yes." Sheldon claimed.

"You didn't say anything to me about it? You know why I agreed to go?" Amy asked.

Sheldon could hear her getting angry. He took a step backwards.

"Leonard and Penny have not stopped bothering me about this, and surprisingly more Leonard than Penny, but yes I do know. I also know that you believe I have only been in a bad mood around you. You told Stuart that." Sheldon countered.

"It didn't work did it?" Amy asked.

"I can't say that it did." Sheldon informed.

Amy was upset. She was really hoping to see a bitter and jealous boyfriend.

"Amy, if I may, I would like to say something." Sheldon spoke.

"Yeah, go ahead." Amy allowed.

"I have come to realize that you would like to engage in a more intimate relationship. Something, I do not wish to engage in. As I told Leonard, and Leonard most likely told Penny, if you wish to have a relationship that is more intimate with someone who can comply with your needs, then you should."

"Are...are you saying we should...breakup?" Amy stammered.

"If that is what you want." Sheldon confirmed.

Amy looked at the floor. Sheldon, her boyfriend, is telling her right now that if she wants to break up they can?! What!

"Do you love me?" Amy asked suddenly.

"May I explain something else?" Sheldon asked.

"Does it involve my question?" Amy countered.

"Yes." Sheldon confirmed.

"Go ahead." Amy sighed.

"When I first asked you out, everybody was telling me what to do and how I should feel. They were all already saying how we were dating, when we were not."

Sheldon was cut off by Amy.

"So, you're saying that Leonard, Penny, Howard and Raj influences your discussion and you never really loved me?" Amy questioned.

She refused to cry in front of Sheldon, but she wanted to so badly.

"I believe I may have had feelings for you when we first started dating. I don't think I do anymore." Sheldon revealed.

"Okay." Amy said barely audible.

The silence in the room could make a person think they were going deaf. No one moved. Not one thing made a sound. They just stared at each other, or the ground.

"So we're broken up?" Amy asked.

"...Yes." Sheldon confirmed.

Amy looked at Sheldon for the last time before she left. Leonard was now sitting on the couch pretending he didn't just hear their conversation. Amy went to Penny's. Where she bawled her eyes out, even though she was pretty sure that breaking up with Sheldon was the right thing to do.

Sheldon got off his bed and made it known he didn't want to speak with Leonard by closing his door louder than normal. When he heard Leonard's door open than close and the lights in the apartment go black. He quietly stepped outside his room.

Sheldon waited to hear Penny's door close and Amy's footsteps go down the stairs. He wanted to talk to Penny. It would help him feel better. It wasn't until close to 9:40 when Amy finally left. He waited an extra two minutes to be sure she was gone, and then went to knock on his neighbor's door.

_Knock knock knock_ "Penny."

_Knock knock knock_ "Penny."

_Knock knock knock_ "Penny."

"Hey, Sheldon." Penny smiled.

Her smile was exhausted though. She just listened to her best friend cry and complains about her other friend. It was exhausting. Really, all she wanted to do was go to sleep.

"Can we discuss the events of tonight?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah, come in." Penny said

She wouldn't dare turn him away, though.

"What's up, moonpie?" Penny asked.

Sheldon stared at her.

"Only Meemaw calls me moonpie." Sheldon sulked.

Penny laughed a little.

"What's up?" Penny asked again.

"I would like to discuss Amy. I know that Amy has already been here for close to an hour. However, this is a rare occurrence, where I would really like to hear what you have to say." Sheldon revealed.

Penny took in a deep breath. Maybe this won't take as long as she thought.

"I think, you made the right choice ultimately." Penny stated.

Sheldon didn't expect that, but it made him feel better to hear her say it.

"Amy didn't tell you this, but she had an amazing time with Stuart. It made her realize that even though she loves you, you aren't what she needs. Leonard said it best however; you need the opposite of you. Whoever that may be." Penny explained.

"The opposite?" Sheldon questioned.

"You know the person who may be smart, but nowhere near smart as you, actually good with people. Knows sarcasm, and can tell a joke." Penny explained.

Penny looked at Sheldon.

"You know, opposites attract." Penny said bleakly.

He was becoming more aware of how much Penny fills in what he's missing, and he fills in what she's missing. She had also realized something.

"I had two best friends once, Olivia and Seraphina. Olivia was so much like me, and Seraphina wasn't. You know who ended up having a huge fight in the seventh grade and never talked to each other again?" Penny asked.

Sheldon nodded his head no.

"Olivia and I. We never talked again, and this was someone who was my best friend, she knew everything about me. Seraphina, though, stayed my friend. We still text each other, but she's a marine biologist and trains the dolphins at SeaWorld in Florida. I'm just a waitress."

Penny looked up and found a confused Sheldon.

"What I'm saying is, one day you'll find the perfect person for you, and she'll balance out your cons."

"Thank you, Penny." Sheldon smiled.

"You're welcome."

He stayed on her couch for a few moments.

"You know, just because she's a marine biologist and you're a waitress, doesn't mean you shouldn't go to Florida and see her, or invite her out to California. Even though you may think of yourself as a failure sometimes, you have so much potential." Sheldon comforted.

Penny stared at him. She genuinely smiled.

"Thank you, Sheldon. You have no idea how much that means to me." Penny thanked.

Sheldon smiled, but this time got up and left. He left Penny thinking about her own words though. Who's the opposite of Sheldon? She quickly pushed the thoughts out of her head, she didn't like what thoughts came with it.

Sheldon, too, thought. Except, Sheldon thought a lot about the events of his day. He was somewhat satisfied. He no longer has to engage in a relationship he doesn't wish too, but Penny also confirmed he was correct in doing so. Which, in the weirdest way made him feel much better? The only thing that bothered him was that feeling he is unsure of. Though, he is slowly starting to realize what it is. Which scares him. Leonard would be so mad to hear that his own best friend is in love with his girlfriend. Maybe, love isn't the correct word. His mind fought that. He was a whole journal dedicated to Penny. He doesn't have that for anyone else. Not even Amy. He never had the strong urge to have his meemaw meet Amy. Yet, before Amy he would have wanted meemaw to meet Penny. He then realized every single day he says her name at least once. Either in his thoughts or out loud.

It doesn't matter though, it would never be reciprocated. It's not like he can wave a magical wand and Leonard would be okay with him dating Penny. That stuff only happens in movies. Which, his life felt like. Only in movies do you see love that can never happen. Only movies have happy endings too. If Sheldon gets Penny's, he loses Leonard. Sure, he could hide his feelings for Penny just like always, but in a way he would lose Penny. While he is no expert at social situations, he could never just sit around and wait forever. Which, would lead to no friendship with Penny, or she would just be an acquaintance. Which is basically a synonym with not being friends. Sheldon wants to be her best friend.

_**Dr. Sheldon Cooper was about to become exactly that, however. A best friend. Of course, what happens when two best friends become closer than they already were, especially when they are of opposite gender?  
**_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope to see a review from you. If you are the guest reviewer, I would LOVE to read another pathetic little review from you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again thank you for all the wonderful reviews.**

**This chapter is shorter than the other two, and to be honest, I'm not totally in love with it. I feel like something is missing. However, one can only tolerate so many hours of rewriting and proof reading before they explode.**

**I do have to say one thing. School is going to be starting up soon enough, and I have to complete my English summer assignment. Unfortunately, I have a bad habit of focusing on one thing at a time. This means, I might not post the next chapter for a few days. I swear on all of my BBT merchandise not to be more than a week though. Plus I swear to update "The Last Scene"And this leaves me with my final thought. I could really use some help with my assignment. I have to close read the book 1984 by George Orwell and there are so many talented writers out there and I was hoping you could help me understand what a close reading even is? I've never learned it and I didn't get an example. It would mean the world! Does that motivate you? No? Okay.**

* * *

Sheldon and his three friends were all sitting around the lunch table the next day at work. Sheldon was the last to join, which is a rare occurrence. He sat down and let out a quiet breath of relief.

"Did you hear that Dr. Tanner in the geology department is retiring?" Howard asked everyone.

"Yeah, it's so sad. Now we won't get any holiday chocolates." Raj frowned.

"Dr. Tanner gives you chocolates on holidays?" Sheldon questioned.

"Yeah, he gives them to everybody." Raj confirmed.

"Not me." Sheldon frowned.

"Well, you did make fun of his department, and called him a one-shot." Leonard pointed out.

Sheldon shrugged. He noticed Howard eyeing him and squirming in his seat a little.

"So, Sheldon, you and Amy are done, huh?" Howard asked.

"I do not see as this is relevant to your life, but yes." Sheldon snarled.

Howard backed off. Raj and Leonard also took the hint to leave him alone. Sheldon was relieved for that. Also thankful when lunch finally ended. He didn't want to leave early; he thought that may lead the guys to believe he is distressed. Which he is not, at least not about Amy. He's quite distressed about work. It never seems to stop; it just keeps getting worse and worse. Every small accomplishment leads to a greater question. Science is one big pot of unknown.

Of course, he's smart enough to keep up with it.

Sheldon went back to his desk after lunch. He typed on the computer for a few minutes, then starting working on his almost unsolvable equitation still written on the whiteboard.

A knock on his door.

"Come in." Sheldon called out.

"Hey Sheldon." Penny said quickly.

Sheldon turned to face penny quickly.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Sheldon asked.

Penny heard another knock on the door and quickly went under Sheldon's desk.

"I'm not here." She hissed.

Sheldon opened the door.

"Yes Leonard?" Sheldon asked.

"Is Penny here?" Leonard asked as he tried to observe his office.

"Why would Penny be here in my office, during work, uninvited?" Sheldon said pausing for purpose.

"Well, she came after Lunch to talk to me, and we got into a huge fight. Her car's still here but I don't know where she is." Leonard explained.

Sheldon's phone vibrated on his desk.

_Penny:_

_Ask him if he wants to apologize._

Sheldon put his phone down on his desk again, and sat in his desk chair to avoid Leonard from seeing Penny as he observed his whiteboards.

"Well whatever you did are you going to find her to apologize?" Sheldon asked as casually as he could.

Which wasn't as casually as Penny would have liked.

"No! She was totally in the wrong!" Leonard half yelled.

Penny didn't like being so close to Sheldon in this moment. While she was trapped under there, and he blocked the best he could, she couldn't help but notice exactly how close she is to his genitals. Almost too close for comfort.

"Well I have worked to do, so if you could leave please." Sheldon asked.

"Yeah, whatever, if you see her though tell me." Leonard instructed.

Sheldon waited for his door to close, and then he looked under his desk.

"Not your best hiding choice. Based on the height of the desk you are clearly visible to anyone."

Penny rolled her eyes and then crawled out.

"May I ask what happened?" Sheldon asked.

"Leonard's a jerk!" Penny spat.

"All I wanted to do is take maybe ten minutes to talk about something really important, but all he did was play with his stupid lasers and ignore me."

"You could have waited until he and I got home later." Sheldon pointed out.

"I couldn't. I still need an answer too." Penny sighed.

Her eyes rested on Sheldon's face.

"Sheldon, can I ask for ten minutes of your time?" Penny asked.

Sheldon looked at his friend. She looked upset and angry. No doubt because of her fight with Leonard, but something else seemed to be bothering her.

"Yes, you may have _ten_ minutes." Sheldon agreed.

Penny took a deep breath.

"I got an offer in New York for a play. I auditioned like three months ago, and I didn't think there was any way I'd get it. The director lives out here in L.A. He held auditions out here and in New York. I'd be the main characters best friend. It's a pretty big deal. I mean I've never been offered something as big as this, and it might really help my career." Penny explained quickly.

"You can't go." Sheldon said like a kid finding out their dog had just died.

"I know it would be hard for you Sheldon, but can you put that aside for a second." Penny begged.

Sheldon nodded.

"Do you think I should go? I mean I'd be gone for at least a year and a half probably. And what if I like it so much I'd never come back?"

Sheldon was quiet. For once, she hated the quiet between the two of them. She needed him to speak.

"Penny, although you think that I said you can't go because of my schedule, I said it because I'd miss you as a friend."

"I know."

"With that said now, I believe you have to discuss this with Leonard. He's the only one stopping you from going right?" Sheldon questioned.

"No! I'd go whether Leonard said no or yes!" Penny protested.

"Then who or what is it that is keeping you in California rather than New York." Sheldon questioned further.

"You." Penny said, then quickly adding, "Amy, Bernadette."

"I think we both know Amy and Bernadette both, no matter how much they don't want you to go, would say for you to go." Sheldon reasoned.

"Sheldon, can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"When you and your sister were very little, and you were normal, not a genius, do you remember that bond?" Penny questioned.

"Yes, we were very close."

"I feel that way about you. You're the one person that has stayed my friend no matter what, and in your own ways have always helped me." Penny paused. "I mean when Leonard and I broke up, Howard and Raj didn't talk to me because they sided with Leonard. You still hung out with me. You helped me learn physics, somewhat. Honestly, the only thing I really remember is, "It was a warm summer evening in Ancient Greece." Penny mimicked the hand motions that Sheldon had made that day.

She laughed and even Sheldon smirked.

"I mean, of course I'd miss Leonard, and everyone but I think I'd miss you the most." Penny sighed.

"I mean Leonard and I are either going to break up, or he's going to visit me all the time. Either way, I'd probably never see you more than once a year." Penny reasoned with herself.

"May I offer you a piece of advice?" Sheldon said.

Penny nodded.

"If the director of this New York play thinks you're good enough to be in a play as the main character's best friend than another director here in Los Angeles will think you are also good enough. It may not be for a few months, but it will happen." Sheldon advised.

Penny thought about it. I mean, she really wanted to be a TV actress or movie actress. Not a Broadway actress. Sheldon was right though. If one director thought she was good enough wouldn't another? What if another didn't? Then, would New York really change her life much? Just a onetime thing, which would stay a onetime thing.

"You're right; even if it's a one-time thing it would stay a one-time thing wouldn't it?"

"As I do not know much about the acting world, I do believe however experience makes you better. Plus that would be something big on your resume." Sheldon reasoned.

"Yeah, but what if the play fails? Then it's a stupid thing to have on my resume." Penny argued.

"I suppose. This is a lot of 'what ifs'." Sheldon stated.

"Yeah, I have always believed the universe knows what's best for everyone. Maybe I coming to talk to you instead of Leonard was the right thing. Maybe I shouldn't go." Penny thought aloud.

"I think you missed what I was trying to say. Although I'd miss you, I do think you should go." Sheldon clarified.

"Really?" Penny asked.

For some reason they both had butterfly's in their stomachs.

"And I would go to see the premiere of the play the day it opens." Sheldon promised.

"I don't know. It's a whole different world in New York."

"When do you have to answer by?" Sheldon asked.

"Tuesday." Penny told him.

There was a deafening silence between the two of them.

"Over the next four days, if you believe the universe knows best, then it should send you something that will influence your decision." Sheldon explained.

"Though, I believe it is pure hokum." Sheldon clarified quickly.

Penny looked at Sheldon. She couldn't believe that he just told her, one, he will miss her. Two, which she should go despite how he feels. Since when is he this unselfish?

Sheldon meant it though. This wasn't him using his experiment with kindness anymore, it was him being genuine. Penny didn't move a muscle, even though Sheldon continued working. She just thought and thought. It's so quiet here. No wonder Sheldon loves working here. Quiet, peaceful, sometimes gives you the feeling that you should have hot sex on his desk. Sometimes makes you want to blow your brains out because of the quiet. Only sometimes...

Penny jumped at the sound of Sheldon closing his marker cap and placing it down.

"Do you want me to leave?" Penny asked.

He turned and faced her now.

"As, I cannot figure this problem out, and work is over in thirty minutes, I suppose not. Although, if you wish to hide from Leonard you should be going." Sheldon sighed.

He was more worried about his work than Penny being there. As long as she is quiet, at least.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. If Leonard sees me here he'll get mad at you for not telling him. Plus, it doesn't help I can't stand him right now." Penny also sighed.

"If it helps, I think when he finds out you told me and not him, despite that he was ignoring you, he will get jealous." Sheldon _tried_ to help.

"Why would he get jealous?" Penny questioned.

"He will feel that you should have waited until he got home, and he is the first to know not myself." Sheldon explained.

"That's a stupid reason to get mad when it's his fault." Penny told him.

"Yes, well he thinks differently because you're his first steady girlfriend. He does not know better. At least that is what I have come up with, thanks to Google." Sheldon explained further.

"That explains so much." Penny intoned.

Sheldon looked up at penny with a puppy dog face.

"Please do not base your decision on Leonard's stupidity."

"Of course not. His life isn't the only one I'd be changing." Penny sympathized before leaving.

Sheldon had a pretty good idea of what would happen already. Leonard finds out Penny told him first, gets mad because of a dumb reason; Penny and him break up because of fighting and Leonard saying stupid things. Example of, telling Penny out of pure anger to leave, when he doesn't mean it. Penny, then, leaves for New York only because of Leonard. He is still amazed about how much Leonard can control Penny's life. They break up, and her acting career is going nowhere she wants to leave. Not just because of having a waitress job, but because of not being in a relationship with Leonard. She never thinks about how moving would change his life. That's why he was honest with her. Penny would make an irrational decision to leave because of Leonard, and only Leonard.

He heard a knock on his door, he gathered his belongings to leave.

"Afternoon Leonard." Sheldon greeted.  
"Hey." Leonard pouted.

Sheldon and Leonard walked to the car in silence. Once inside of Leonard's car, Sheldon looked at Leonard. He was sitting next to man whose anger was clearly visible. He already knew Penny hid in Sheldon's office. He knew only because every time a girl goes in that office it gets around the university. No matter how quick of an entrance someone always sees. He also knew how long she stayed there.

"Leonard, slow down." Sheldon demanded.

Leonard looked at his speedometer. 87 miles per hour. He slowed down to 35 which is the speed limit.

"Why did you lie and not tell me Penny was in your office when I went to your office earlier?" Leonard questioned.

"Penny had asked me too." Sheldon revealed.

"Why'd she stay so long then, huh?" Leonard questioned more.

"She stayed because one, she had to discuss something of importance with me since you did not listen. Two, because what I assume she was thinking over her plans in the silence of my office." Sheldon explained.

"I'm her boyfriend why couldn't she just wait until I get home?" Leonard muttered.

Sheldon inhaled a deep breath.

"I'm telling you this so you do not make the foolish mistake of overreacting later." Sheldon paused. "Penny was offered an acting job in New York."

Leonard's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean she got offered a part in New York?! She's not considering is she?" Leonard half yelled.

His reaction caused Sheldon to stop talking.

Finally, they reached their apartment complex. He raced to get to the apartment and hide before Leonard could start questioning everything with him. Although, so far everything he had predicted came true. He wondered if he was finally starting to understand human interactions.

Sheldon found himself in an empty apartment when he stepped outside his bedroom fifteen minutes after they got home. As he got closer to the door, he heard the sound of two people yelling at each other. Undoubtedly Penny and Leonard. After about ten minutes of yelling, he heard a door slam shut and the vague sound of footsteps going down the stairs. He contemplated whether to go across the hall and make sure his neighbor is okay. The other side of his brain thought he should stay out of it. After all, it is Leonard and Penny's fight. That left him with one final thought. Why didn't Leonard come back into the apartment? Why did he leave? Maybe he didn't understand _everything_ about human interactions.

He heard the words;

_Stupid, unreasonable, ridiculous and waste of time_

Escape Leonard's mouth. Then, quickly following it Penny's argument. Leonard tends to overreact, but later realize he was wrong. Which led Sheldon to believe everything would work out properly. _  
_

He didn't even realize that when he ended his thoughts he was standing in front of his neighbor's door. He raised his hand once to knock, but lowered it again. He could hear the soft sound of Penny crying. He wondered why it hurt him so much to hear her cry. Before he could change mind, he knocked softly.

"Hey Sheldon." Penny greeted.

Her smile was missing and her eyes were red and puffy. Sheldon didn't like it.

"Would you like some tea?" Sheldon asked when nothing else came to mind.

Penny smiled. Just the familiarity of Sheldon's routine gave her something to be happy about.

_**While familiarity may be something Penny and Sheldon find comfort in now, that is about to go out the window. Their whole world is going to collapse, and they're friendship may never be the same. It's up to them if it will be bad or good, however.**_

* * *

**Mwhaha. I hope that was a good enough cliff hanger for ya ;)**

Anyways, hope to see you review! Like I said, you have been a tad spoiled getting a new chapter everyday, but the updates are going to slow down a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for those wonderful reviews! To Jislane35 your review meant a lot to me, I love writing and I might not be the best I am learning as I go, after all knowing that my writing inspires you makes me really happy. Now with that being said I would like to say one thing about bad reviewers that review as guests.**

**"LOL! Patently unbelievable! Penny missing Sheldon?! Leonard not wanting Penny to pursue her career?! Oh wait! I just realized! You're not watching the show, bashing canon, and making things up! I got it! Well, maybe if I reset my expectations and remind myself that this is TBBT in character name name only, I shall enjoy it more."**

**I have to say that reviews that are left that are bad and don't even say anything I could have done right, is quite upsetting. I would like to think you are some immature teenager, but honestly even that isn't an excuse. I would like to say that even though I find them stupid, ridiculous and that you as a person are cowardly, other writers that are on here may be around the same age as I am, or older, that may have found writing something they not only enjoy, but can teach us new words, make new friends, and even teach a tad bit of responsibility and commitment. I hope you know all you are doing is discouraging writers who may be as young as I am. Even I have found those reviews to be ****discouraging** but I always know that you are the one pathetic enough to bash a story you clearly don't like. Therefore, feel free to click the little red 'x' button in the top right corner of your screen. 

* * *

Penny and Sheldon spent nearly a half hour talking to each other. He may have gone over to talk to her about Leonard and make sure she was alright, but they had spent maybe five minutes discussing it, then almost ten discussing the New York play, but for the last fifteen minutes have been talking about a variety of things. She had listened to Sheldon talk about his work. She didn't understand much, but she listened. He had listened to Penny talk about a movie she was dying to see, and her college classes.

Leonard didn't know, and even Sheldon wasn't supposed to know, but when she needed help in the history class she had asked Sheldon. Leonard would rather do it himself, but Sheldon, even if he's rude or demeaning, always made her do it. She actually learns, somewhat, from his help. She never asks for science help. Only math or history and occasionally English. Sheldon usually checks her work, but when she doesn't get it, he explains. In many, many big and long words. Always ending in a big sigh and, "Just divide that number by this one."

Sheldon took advantage of the time he had with Penny. He started to realize one thing. When she talked about art, or sports her eyes would get an extra sparkle in them. She had told him a story from her childhood.

_"When I was 10 my daddy would to take me to baseball field, and we would spend hours there. He taught me how to throw and hit a ball, and when I took an interest in a different sport he would take me somewhere wherever there was a field. I wish I would have stuck to playing sports. I could've gotten a scholarship somewhere." Penny paused. _

_She looked down at her hands for a few moments. _

_"But, instead I was making out with any boy who came my way." _

Sheldon found her childhood somewhat intriguing. The way her dad would fawn over only her. Her brother was a disappointment, her sister was just a typical girl, but she was the boy her father wanted. Except, she was female. His childhood was filled with books and studying. He wondered if he went to college at the typical age, if he would be more like Leonard. Willing to be with any girl who entered his life. Allowing his life to be guided by the human needs, or urges. Perhaps, he and Amy would have worked out then.

Penny looked up at Sheldon.

"Thank you for coming over tonight." Penny thanked.

"You were in need of a friend. As I am your friend, it was of no problem." Sheldon spoke.

Penny smiled at him. It was like he was saying in his own ways; I cared too much not to come. Penny wrapped her arms around Sheldon. After a few moments he moved his arms around her as well. He was aware of the length they hugged. Almost a full minute.

Sheldon turned and headed for his apartment door. He heard the soft click of Penny's door behind him. He turned, leaned against his staring at his neighbor's. She had said, "If Leonard and I talked like this more maybe we would have a better relationship." It made Sheldon think if he were to talk with Penny more she might start to have feelings for him. Of course, just because Leonard and Penny fought does not mean they are broken up. More often than not they have make-up coitus and resume their relationship.

Sheldon and Amy's relationship focused on everything but coitus. While Penny and Leonard's is usually more coitus than anything else. Penny told Leonard about dropping a science class before she "quit" college, and it somehow ended with the two if then having coitus. It makes no sense to Sheldon but, it's not his relationship. Perhaps, that is a normal occurrence? Perhaps, that's a making of one those abusive relationships. Not physically, but mentally. Leonard would tell Sheldon of a relationship he had in early college years of this. Of course, the real mental abuse was more of Sheldon for having to listen and pretend to care.

He sighed and turned to open his door. His apartment was empty. Leonard was still not home. It worried Sheldon. He did not know of his location, Leonard didn't tell him where he was going. A million situations could occur in the time he and Penny talked. Sheldon thought that it was more likely he got in his car and went to Raj, Howard's or a bar. Something about Leonard being gone gave him a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Almost an instinct trying to tell Sheldon to go look for him.

He looked at his phone for a few moments. He went to his contacts and looked at Leonard's name. Then, Howard's and Raj's. Finally, Sheldon put his phone down on his desk and went to the refrigerator.

* * *

Leonard walked along the sidewalk of Pasadena. He got home and went straight to Penny's. He was furious she even considered taking a job so far away in New York. She'd be gone for the longest time. He was even madder she had gone to Sheldon. What did Sheldon know? He would tell her to jump of a bridge if it made her happy.

What was worse? Penny called him, Leonard, selfish. More selfish than Sheldon.

_"Even Sheldon told me to go! He said to my face he'd miss me but to go!" Penny yelled. _

_"What does Sheldon know? Other than science? Math? History? English? Nothing." _

_Leonard countered. _

_"You're being selfish! Leonard, I've always encouraged you to further your career! Why can't you do the same for me!?" Penny yelled as tears formed in her eyes. _

_"Me!? I'm more selfish than Sheldon? No one is more selfish than Sheldon." Leonard hissed. _

_"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A TOTAL DOUCHE!" Penny screamed. _

_"Fine. Go to New York. I don't care." Leonard sourly said. _

_"You know what I will, but I want you to know one thing." Penny hissed through her teeth as she stepped closer. _

_"We're done! If I go and come back, we will still be done. If I don't go at all, we're done. We're so done that if we were being cooked we'd burn and would have been burning since that first day I met you." Penny snarled. _

_Leonard watched Penny. Her eyes looked like they were on fire. So, he turned, slammed the door closed and went to his car. _

Of course, after going to a bar and having a few drinks, he walked home. He felt fine, could see normal, but the waitress wouldn't let him drive. They offered to get him a cab, but he stormed away way before it ever got to that bar. Now, he was walking home almost six blocks from his apartment. He didn't even want to go there. He'd much rather go to Raj's. At least then, he'd be far from Penny.

That's when Leonard broke into tears. His vision blurred as tears fell from his eyes. What he just do? He just told the only girl he has felt a real connection with that basically, she had to choose her career or her boyfriend. No one in their right minds would choose the boyfriend after that! The words

_"We're done!"_

Played over and over in his mind. It was like a video stuck on replay. Only, he couldn't just walk away or turn it off either.

He started humming and eventually full out singing _Baby Come Back._

A jogger passing him stopped.

"Hey buddy, are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine." Leonard choked out.

"Do you need help getting home? Are you lost?" The guy asked.

"No. I'm only fa-fourblocks away." Leonard informed him as he looked for signs.

"Are you sure? You seem pretty drunk." The guy asked.

"I'm fine." Leonard said as he walked by the jogger.

The guy watched for a few moments. Wondering if he should follow him or not. He shrugged and kept jogging.

Leonard finally found a sign. When he turned around a car came. He could see in his eyes his childhood, the good warm memories, getting to be #1 in his high school class. Going to college and graduating. Meeting Penny and Sheldon. When Sheldon was his wingman at Penny's very first Halloween party in her new apartment. Penny kissing him for the first time.

His greatest moments before it all went black.

* * *

_Ring ring ring_

"Hello." Sheldon spoke hoarsely into his cell phone.

"Is this Sheldon Cooper? Leonard Hofstadter's roommate?" The mystery person asked.

"Yes, this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper." Sheldon answered.

"We need you to come to Huntington Hospital right away, Dr. Cooper." The voice said.

"May I ask why?" Sheldon asked as worry could be heard in his voice.

"Your roommate has been in a car accident. Please come and we will have the doctor explain. If he has a wife or fiancée that wasn't added to his emergency contact list yet, please bring her." The voice instructed.

Sheldon hung up the phone. He quickly changed into jeans since his pajamas had been torn earlier. He simply took off the plaid long sleeved pajama shirt and left the white undershirt on. He grabbed his jacket, and knocked on Penny's door.

"Sheldon? What's wrong?" Penny asked as she watched a frightened neighbor.

"Let's go." Sheldon said as he tugged on Penny.

She reached for her jacket and keys and followed him. They walked the stairs quietly and Penny watched her neighbor carefully. She has never seen him in such...disarray.

"Sheldon, I need to know where we are going." Penny softly said.

"The hospital." Sheldon intoned.

"Why? Are you okay?" Penny asked.

"It's Leonard, Penny. I know you two fought, but please pretend to be married to him. It's the only way to get all information." Sheldon pleaded.

She nodded.

The car ride was quiet and short. Mainly because her speed was over the speed limit by double.

They entered the hospital and went to the nurse behind the desk.

"I'm Penny, and this is Sheldon Cooper. We are here about Leonard Hofstadter." Penny's voice shook as she spoke.

A doctor walking pass stopped and faced them.

"Dr. Cooper? I was expecting you." The doctor spoke.

They shook hands.

"May I ask who you are?" The doctor asked.

"I'm Leonard's fiancée." Penny lied.

She knew the lack of ring would cause questions. The doctor motioned for them to follow him. Penny placed a hand on Sheldon's arm. It looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Okay, Dr. Cooper and Penny." The doctor finally spoke after they enter a room.

"Dr. Hofstadter was hit by a car. He was in the middle of the street and a car couldn't stop in time before they hit him." The doctor explained.

Penny started crying and Sheldon began asking questions.

"Is he alright?" Sheldon asked.

The doctor took a deep breath.

"Dr. Cooper, Penny, the driver of the car was speeding. Leonard was hit very badly. We have been able to stabilize him. The problem is, his brain is swollen. He's currently in a state of coma." The doctor paused.

"D-do you think he'll make it?" Penny asked.

The doctor inhaled a big breath of air.

"The problem is dear, Leonard is not responding. Typically, people can speak until a few minutes after the accident. The paramedics originally thought he was dead." The doctor explained.

The word dead caused Penny to cry harder.

"However, they were able to find a small pulse. They tried asking questions and all he could do was motion with his hands. When he got here, we did lots of tests and operations. We found his brain to be swollen. Now, swelling can be very bad because the skull doesn't leave much room for swelling. So, if the pressure inside the brain raises more, then part of the brain may be pushed down from its normal situation, causing subsequently death." The doctor explained further.

Penny was now basically lying on top of Sheldon. He had his arms around her. Even one hand on her arm was moving up and down trying to calm her.

"Now, we don't know if that will happen to Dr. Hofstadter. Lots of times the swelling does go down and the patient becomes aware again. We can also drill a hole into Dr. Hofstadter's skull in order to get some of the liquid building up out." The doctor said.

Sheldon observed the doctors name finally. Dr. Trillinger.

"Can we go see him?" Penny asked.

"Yes, it's after visiting hours, but you can have ten minutes." Dr. Trillinger sympathized.

"Thank you." Sheldon thanked.

Penny was now only breathing irregular. Her crying stopped. Sheldon still had his arm around her. Penny didn't even notice even his eyes had turned red and had tears in them.

Dr. Trillinger led them to Leonard's room. He was hooked up to all sorts of things. While Penny had the least of clue, Sheldon recognized one which was life support. He had a cast on his right leg; left leg had his ankle wrapped. His left arm was casted and right wrist. He also had lots of bandages over his head. Along with bruises, and a cut on his left cheek. Sheldon also could see what appeared to be something over his stomach. Maybe a broken rib?

Penny lost it. She took Leonard's hand in hers.

"I'm so sorry we fought. Please don't leave me or Sheldon or this world. Please

Leonard." Penny cried.

Sheldon was unsure of what to do. He stood awkwardly at the foot of Leonard's bed.

Slowly, Penny's cries got softer. Sheldon moved next to her. She immediately got up and hugged Sheldon. She began crying into his chest. While he himself, had tears in his eyes and occasionally running down his cheek.

_**If that wasn't bad enough for the two friends, they now had to deal with guilt. What's worse than knowing you could have done something to save a life? What's worse than losing a boyfriend you broke up with and fought with before he got into an accident? What's worse than losing your best friend? Having to figure out whether your love for another should be expressed and when feelings build, will it end a friendship? Another loss?  
**_

* * *

**Hope to see you all continue to review. Remember everyone is taught by parents and teachers, if you have nothing nice to say don't say it. While I love reviews who say what I am doing wrong, that's not just bashing my story because it isn't what they ship, I would appreciate it if you could also add in something you felt I did right. Even if it's just a stupid corny catchphrase I used. I appreciate all reviews bad or good, that actually mean something, and as I said, aren't just out to bash any story that isn't what they ship. I'm 15 and more mature than you. Just do us all a favor and grow up already.**

**By definition courtesy of , Fan fiction is "Fiction written by fans of a TV series, movie, etc., using existing characters and situations to develop new plots." I am doing exactly that. Using existing characters, and based on what _I _see on The Big Bang Theory using those situations to develop my plot.**

**Thank you for reading...I love you all :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh lord! Has it really been two months! I'm really sorry! On other news I got my summer assignment done! *nervous laugh* I had a hard time writing this chapter I couldn't picture what Penny and Sheldon would be like. If you go through my notes on my phone I have literally five chapters that are just a mess. I actually labelled them BFC Chapter Five Mess lol. But guess what! I super duper promise to update much quicker now! I have chapter six all started and I even have the ending done. I'm weird half way through my stories I write the ending. I guess it motivates me. But damn that chapter is hot! If you stick around to read it I promise not to let you down! **

**Anyways enjoy chapter five! And don't forget review because they make my day and night, my week, my month, and my life pretty much lol **

* * *

Sheldon and Penny went home slowly after the hospital. It was definitely a new experience for the two friends. Sheldon, king of the known, now has to live not knowing. Is Leonard going to make it? If Leonard dies, what's going to happen to Penny? What's going to happen to himself? Leonard's his best friend, and while at times they've fought. There were definitely times when Sheldon would take back words spoken, or actions taken on his behalf, He definitely would miss his friend. After all, you can't have the pea without the pod. If that was the correct saying anyways.

Penny had an adjustment in her future, as well. She was pretty dependent on Leonard. She has to now learn that while Leonard is recuperates she isn't going to be able to have a bad day and tell Leonard about it, and even though sometimes he sides against her, it was only because he loved her. Right?

Everything she thought of, she didn't know whether it was right or wrong. It might be the girl inside saying she's not good enough or it could be the insecure girl that's lost without her boyfriend right now.

Sheldon was just as confused. He didn't doubt his conclusions, but he sure did doubt whether everything that went on wasn't his fault. It's peculiar. Every time in his life has happened he had never blamed himself, he would admit it after being proved extensively that it was. Yet, here he doubts everything.

When Penny was lying with Leonard, it made Sheldon upset. Not because of Leonard being on all sorts of machines, but because Penny was hysterical, and at times had to seek comfort in him. He understood the magnitude of the situation for her. They had broken up, and that fight had been one of the worst. Now, she has no choice but to face the fact her boyfriend may die and the last thing he remembers of her is that she hated him.

They had arrived home finally. Sheldon tried to drive home for her, but as soon as her got behind the wheel, he could see the accident with Leonard. He may not have been there but, it's pretty easy to imagine. If only this whole situation was in his imagination. Everything would be so much better.

Penny had collapsed on him when they got home. He saw she was upset and knew she was going to cry herself to sleep, so he offered his apartment. She looked at him from her door, and walked quickly to him and hugged him. She thanked him, and then when he closed the door, she hugged him again and his shirt had turned wet with tears.

He didn't know whether to offer for Penny to stay. She left eventually. Maybe it was because he didn't offer; maybe it was because she wanted to sleep in her own bed.

Only at 4:12am when Sheldon woke up again, he heard her sobs coming from Leonard's room. He didn't know what to do again. It's social convention to help a friend in distress, but what if she didn't want it right now. By the time he decided what to do, he only heard silence. She must've fallen asleep. He waited five or so minutes and then fell asleep himself too.

The next morning, he got ready for work, he wasn't sure if he was actually going to go. He had two deteriorating factors.

1.) Penny

2.) Who was going to drive him?

He went about his routine. When he sat down and turn the television on he heard the story from a news channel. It was about half over, but it showed an interview with a guy named Derek Johnson.

"I was jogging, and I saw him swaying in the streets, so I went up to him and offered to help him back home. He looked pretty lost. He said he was close to home, and it was fine. I heard him singing lyrics to a song before I talked to him. I wish I would have followed him. I could have saved him from being hit. I saw this car speeding and then a screech and then people panicking. I turned around and saw the guy on the ground."

Sheldon quickly changed the channel. In three minutes his phone rang.

"Why didn't you call me last night!" The voice yelled.

"I-" Sheldon started.

"I'm coming over!" The voice yelled again.

He was too much in a daze to really recognize who he was talking to. Probably Raj. He slowly and quietly opened Leonard's bedroom door, and checked on Penny. She was sound asleep, and mumbling in her dream. She looked happy, not distressed. This is why he left and made sure he didn't wake her. He prefers happy Penny over sad Penny any day.

A knock on the door later revealed Howard, Bernadette, Amy and Raj waiting.

"Why didn't you tell us, Sheldon?" Howard spoke loudly.

"Please be quiet, Penny is asleep." Sheldon asked.

"Penny is all the way across the hall, Sheldon. She can't hear us." Amy reasoned.

"She originally fell asleep in her apartment, yes, but then sometime throughout the night she came here." Sheldon explained.

"Where is she?" Bernadette asked.

"Leonard's room." Sheldon told.

They all looked at each other with sympathy.

"Okay, now if you will all sit, I will explain." Sheldon gestured to the couch.

They all complied, he stood while they sat.

"Last night, Leonard had left for a bar. He had gotten very intoxicated and while walking home, he wondered into the street. A car came barreling down the road, and didn't stop in time to not hit Leonard. I got a phone call asking to go to the hospital. When I arrived with Penny, the doctor explained that his body is in critical condition. His brain is swallowen and the pressure won't go down just yet, if it doesn't they have to relieve it for him. His body is currently under a state of coma. Very unresponsive. He went into shock almost right away." Sheldon explained.

"Wait, why was he at a bar?" Howard asked.

Sheldon looked at them; they all had tears in their eyes. Especially Amy. He wasn't sure if he should tell them or not. After all, that's Penny's story not his.

Meanwhile, Penny had her ear pressed against the door. Something had woken her, and she heard voices, so she began to listen. She didn't really want everybody to know that she had broken up with Leonard and said she hated him basically.

"Penny and Leonard got in a fight." Sheldon explained in simple terms.

Penny was thankful for that response. She knew he had heard many words being yelled. She didn't know which, but he still knew.

"That's awful." Bernadette stated.

"How's Penny doing?" Amy asked.

Sheldon drew in a large breath

"She's upset, as you could probably conclude." Sheldon stated.

"Poor girl, it must be so worse knowing she fought with Leonard before this too." Bernadette expressed.

Everyone sat in silence.

"Well, if we don't get going we're going to be late for work." Howard paused.

"I'll drive you."

Sheldon looked at Leonard's door, and then Howard.

"No, I'm going to stay home." Sheldon decided.

"No, Sheldon you go and I'll stay here with Penny." Amy offered.

"No, I know better than all of you what happened and her reaction to it." Sheldon paused. "I think it would be best if I stayed."

Penny smiled on the other end of the door.

"Are you sure?" Bernadette asked.

"Yes." Sheldon confirmed.

"Okay, I guess we'll be leaving then." Howard said hesitantly.

He watched everyone leave, and hoped he made the right decision. In Leonard's room, Penny turned and faced his whole room. Everything looked the same, and everything smelt like him. It was depressing. Her reaction was to cry. She didn't want to cry though.

Her head banged against the door when she leaned it back. She didn't expect to be that close to the door. Sheldon immediately moved to the door. He heard Penny inside curse.

_Knock knock knock_ "Penny"

_Knock knock knock_ "Penny"

_Knock knock knock_ "Penny"

Penny opened the door.

"Even in your own home you knock." Penny joked.

"I...I heard a bang and you curse. Are you alright?" Sheldon asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I thought I was further from the door then I actually was." Penny explained.

"Does your head hurt? You could have a concussion." Sheldon asked.

"I'm fine, I swear." Penny swore.

Sheldon looked at her, and then the floor again, then her again.

"Okay." Sheldon said.

He turned on his heels, and quickly walked away. He didn't expect to see Penny so...uncovered. Sure he's seen her in short shorts and a tank top, but never when she wore white and no bra. He could practically see her breasts, and the worst part was, he was attracted to it and not appalled. The even worst part was he was attracted to a girl whose boyfriend, his best friend as well, was barely clinging to life. He was in no position to gawk at a woman who is suffering also.

Penny watched him in the kitchen, where she was also now. He licked his lips and then would turn and do something else quickly. Weird.

Sheldon had made her breakfast, and then she had fallen asleep again after. She looked exhausted. She probably got only four of full sleep. However, what upset Sheldon more was that no one asked how he was. Surely he could be a pain, and didn't show that much emotion, but couldn't they figure out that Sheldon minus Leonard equals distress?

Later that day, Sheldon accompanied Penny to the hospital at 2pm. His visiting hours were not like typical patients, he had surgeries to undergo for bones and such. They went without the others so Penny wouldn't be bombarded with everyone else. They may be friends, but currently she didn't want their sympathy, and she didn't need them comforting her every five minutes with words like, it's fine, don't worry, he'll be fine, stay optimistic. Sometimes silence is better than noise.

Penny sat on the edge of Leonard's bed, and Sheldon sat in a near chair. He watched her reactions. Penny figured he was confused, and had no honest clue of what to do. Sheldon however, knew her unhappy face and the 'I'm about to cry face' and was waiting for the second to come.

Penny was a trooper though. Last night after all the tears she exhausted herself. Even though she wanted to cry, she physically couldn't. Her tear ducts were empty. As empty as her heart when she told Leonard that she takes back all the years since she's known him. Whether she meant it or not was irrelevant, what was important was getting Leonard better.

Penny sighed. She didn't exactly love visiting hospitals with your nearly dead boyfriend in the bed, and the germaphobe in the chair squirming. Although Sheldon hasn't complained once. That's really good for him. They heard voices, and when they turned their heads they saw Beverly and her other son with her.

"Oh, my poor son." Beverly cried out.

Sheldon and Penny immediately moved. Penny got off the bed and moved the chair, while Sheldon stood. Then, quickly sat down again when the son gave him a warning look. Both of them didn't know his name. They never met him before. His appearance was almost nothing like Leonard. He was of average height, brown hair with brown eyes, but he was built. Just by glancing at him you could tell he was in physical shape.

Beverly moved her gaze to Sheldon.

"What happened?" She asked.

Sheldon looked at Penny and back at Beverly.

"He was very intoxicated while walking home from a bar, and he wondered into the street when a car going over the speed limit struck him." Sheldon explained.

"Why was he drinking at a bar alone?" Leonard's brother asked.

Penny inhaled a large breath. Sheldon searched her face looking for approval.

"We...we got into a fight." Penny explained.

"About?" Leonard's brother questioned.

"I don't see why that's your business." Sheldon chimed in.

"My brother is lying in that bed in coma and it was because of a fight he had with his girlfriend. It is my business to know what the fight was about." Leonard's brother said was voice rose with anger.

"Michael." A voice hissed.

Sheldon and penny turned to see a woman. Obviously related to Leonard. They shared common features such as height, and their hair color are exactly alike.

"Leave her alone, she is suffering just as much as you are." Leonard's sister demanded.

Penny and Sheldon watched as the family hovered Leonard, speaking quietly at times. Every once in a while a faint Penny would slip through their lips, and Sheldon prayed to his mother's God, she could hear it. Her facial express said otherwise.

"I think it's best if we leave." Sheldon whispered.

Penny nodded, and they stood. She half expected someone to turn around and stop her, but they didn't. They didn't say goodbye, they didn't accept her apology. Michael wouldn't stop pestering her about the fight. Sheldon would step in and stop it, and then Michael would turn to his family and they would whisper all over again. It was torture.

"I am sorry." Sheldon spoke.

"For what?" Penny asked.

Sheldon didn't know why he apologized but he was sure upset by how the Hofstadter's were treating Penny. They were being rude and inconsiderate of Penny's feelings. If he could see it so could everyone else.

"I am sorry of how the Hofstadter's are treating you. I do not understand why they insisted upon whispering the whole time, nor do I understand Michael's obsession with knowing why you and Leonard fought when it is clearly none of his business." Sheldon vented almost

"I appreciate it, I do. Just please don't tell the others how they treated me. Last thing we need is a friend verse family feud." Penny begged.

"I won't." Sheldon promised.

She was happy to have Sheldon there today. He may have had a crush on the Hofstadter family, but after today it might just be gone. He had hatred in his voice. That's a new thing for Sheldon. He spoke strongly about Wil Wheaton and others, but they all affected him in a way. He didn't like the Hofstadter's because of the way they treated Penny. It made Penny happy knowing she had a friend beside her. Possibly even her best friend.

* * *

**There wont be anymore cliff hanger thingys. The next couple chapters are going to build off of chapter four's. I hope you liked this chapter and it wasn't disappointing considering the looooooooooong wait. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well at least you didn't have to wait for two months. School takes up Monday-Friday nights and days, and Saturday I'm usually horseback riding and busy with horse related stuff, Sunday I have to ride again and then prepare for my upcoming school week again so it's like a vicious cycle that allows almost no time for writing. MY PONY IS ADORABLE SO DON'T BE MAD. Well here's chapter six, I hope to see your reviews and follows and favorites and all that great stuff. Enjoy:)**

* * *

Sometime between the six days that Penny and Sheldon had settled into a newer routine, everything changed again. First, Leonard's family had completely blocked Penny out, and then they welcomed her again. It wasn't normal. Second, the hospital nurses and doctors got tired of the constant people, not to mention other smarter doctors, and started limiting the amount of visitors and how , family was allowed three visitors because of Beverly, Michael and Leonard's sister who Sheldon hadn't got a chance to ask for her name. Two it was the right thing to do, plus they figured they'd be down their throats more than they already are. They ask constantly of the medical treatment. Not because they want to know what it is, they know what it is. They want to know if they're doing it right. The Hofstadter's simply don't trust the were allowed two at time.

Penny had asked Bernadette first. It was horrible. Penny adores Bernadette, but when you want quiet sometimes her voice isn't the most comforting thing. Bernie also is overly compassionate. Penny just isn't into the whole 'tell me your sorry' , she tried Amy. Oh, boy! That was a train wreck and maybe even an airplane. She was quiet at first but then never shut up! Always, "Oh Penny it's going to be alright! Don't worry!" Then, when she got into her it's all about me phases, she continually complained of her break up with Sheldon. Then realize it was insensitive and apologize. Only to restart the guilt stricken , he was just awkward. Raj, he was alright. Just too quiet. A good companion when needed, but silence all the time? How can anyone handle that?

Sheldon though. He was the perfect friend to tag along. He didn't get stuck visiting by himself then and he didn't have to deal with Amy all the time. Penny pretty much showed up and stayed for the allowed half hour per person, and then her and Sheldon left. They despised being in that hospital. It was a win-win combination for them both. He was quiet when she needed it, and when she wanted to talk all she had to say was a sentence and they'd talk. When either she or he needed silence again the response was always a whisper. They just knew.

Amy was offended; her bestie overlooked her for her ex-boyfriend. Her ex-boyfriend didn't say more than three sentences to her a day either, and on top of that the man she was secretly in love with is in coma, and no one really cared about her. She wasn't the girlfriend, just the friend. She was mad at Penny for the fight. She wasn't even sure if it was anger. So much for being a genius, she thought continually. She just kept in to herself, what use is it to complain to everybody?

The weirdest part of it all was not Amy, it was in fact Sheldon. Penny asked constantly how he felt. Amy asked at the hospital the first time she visited. Sheldon responded genuinely, but you could see the tension between the two. He didn't change all that much at first. Around the second day the realization hit him. His best friend was lying in a hospital bed. He broke down to himself. Penny was heartbroken when she walked into apartment 4A and heard soft whimpers. She quietly backed out. Penny may have known Sheldon for the last seven years, but no part of her knew how to deal with this Sheldon. He was actually crying, not just pouting in his bed like the North Pole disaster. Penny felt bad about abandoning him. She just felt she'd do more harm than charm in that situation.

Penny had told Bernadette about Sheldon that night as well. Bernie was upset because she never asked him how he was. She was too focused on Penny. She said,

_"Sometimes when life goes bad you need a good cry. Even if you're a man who has never showed many emotions before, you have them and you need to treat them the same. Then, you can deal with everything else around you."_

Penny agreed. She felt that way often. Of course the difference being, hers usually ended with shopping for shoes. Sheldon didn't do that.

When Sheldon crashed, he burned. He was at the top of a volcano feeling the heat at first. Currently he's climbing down the side, burning as he does. Penny couldn't let him get into the lava. It would kill him.

His weird OCD habits got worse, and he got involved with his work, really involved. It was like having 2007 Sheldon back. Which is certainly not the best for him. Penny had debated whether to call his mom or not. She went with her decision of waiting to see how it turned out. She gave it a week, tops. It was fast approaching and he didn't seem to get better, only worse. She wondered if she made the right call.

Her mind wondered often to Sheldon and Amy. When she focused on other matters other than Leonard it made her life easier. She'd be lying if she said she never thought about him. It took up 80% of her thoughts. The other 20% is what kept her sane. Those thoughts were of Sheldon, Amy, Bernadette even thinking about Raj and Howard's relationship made her smile. Penny realized the simple things in life made her smile. Having a best friend was one of those.

Thinking, daydreaming and really dreaming all kept her happy, to an extent. She'd much rather be sleeping next to Leonard at night, having those makeup sex days. Sleeping alone was the worst part. It left her alone in her thoughts.

Four days ago Penny thought about New York. She wondered if she should accept it. She held the phone in her hand, and dialed the digits. It rang and rang for what seemed like an eternity. A deep voice answered.

_"Hello?" The voice spoke. _

_"Hi, this is Penny Queen." Penny greeted. _

_She heard typing and then the man responded. _

_"Ah, Ms. Queen. Am I correct to say you are calling about the character Maggie?" _

_"Yeah." Penny responded. _

_"Have you made a decision or do you have a question?" The man asked. _

_"I, um, I have a response." Penny paused. _

_Her hands shook, and her breathing was so off it sounded like she ran a marathon. With the ounce of courage she had she answered. _

_"My boyfriend, he got hit by a car and is currently in the hospital. I don't feel right leaving him. So unfortunately, I have to decline. I appreciate the offer greatly, but I can't fly across the country and leave him." _

_"Understood. The director is a very understanding and compassionate man, his daughter died at age 11 from cancer. He may choose to work something out, if you wish." The man informed. _

_"I just don't know. My boyfriend isn't doing well, and if he passes away I don't think I'll be able to keep up with what is needed." Penny answered honestly. _

_"Alright, Ms. Queen. I hope your boyfriend recovers well. Thank you for calling." The man said. _

Just like that the best offer to ever happen to Penny was gone. It broke her heart. If she left Leonard, he recovered, and she wasn't there she'd regret it her whole life. Regret is defiantly an emotion well worth being left behind in ditch somewhere.

Three days ago Penny asked Sheldon about his emotions. She was determined to hear the truth. She sat him down on the couch, and made sure all possible exits were blocked.

_"I want you to be honest with me." Penny started. "I want you to tell me how you are feeling emotionally and why." _

_"I don't see the purpose." Sheldon murmured. _

_"It's what people do during tragedies." Penny countered. _

_Sheldon looked at his hands. He thought about what Penny was asking. _

_Emotionally, how is he feeling? Happy was out of the question. Scared? Is he scared? Yes, perhaps he is. Distraught, at times very much. Lonely? Sure. _

_Sheldon looked at the door, which was locked and blocked by a table. He glanced at his door, which again was blocked, but by chairs. If he tried to escape he'd fail. Penny would stop him before even turning the door knob. Sheldon drew in a large breath. _

_"I truly don't know what you expect me to say?" Sheldon stated. _

_Penny looked him in the eyes knowing he still had more to continue with. _

_"Am I upset by the events taken place with Leonard recently? Yes, why? Well, because Leonard's my best friend. He's one of the few people to put up with me on a daily basis. Do I feel scared? Of course! I always need to know what could and is going to happen. As of right now I know what could happen, but going to happen is something beyond me." _

_Penny thought quickly for a moment while Sheldon regained control over his emotions. _

_"I'm scared too. I know of two possibilities. One of them is good, and the other is really bad. It's terrifying. And, Sheldon, if you weren't upset, well sweetie, that's when I would worry." Penny comforted. _

It may not be the "traditional" way of comforting but to Sheldon it meant the world. It meant he wasn't facing his emotions alone. He felt the things his friends were and he could manage them with them. He wasn't alone for once in his life.

Two days ago Penny had a dream. She went back to work after a week vacation spent with Leonard in the hospital. It was the week of Valentine's Day of 2014.

That meant Leonard wasn't better four months from now. Which sucked. She remembers the doctors whispering and Sheldon talking to them. Sheldon had come back with suck a defeated look. He sulked in his chair, and when Penny asked what the doctors said, she knew the answer before he could respond.

Penny was waiting tables, and one particular table stood out. It was filled with historic heroes and people from what Penny guessed as the future. She hadn't understood their conversation, how could she? The futuristic people spoke in a different language but based on English. The historic people had spoken way above her education. One guy from the future talked to Penny.

_"In twenty years your name is bigger than you can imagine. The only reason you're not sitting with us is you block you're own growth. We came back to tell you, don't wait forever."_

_Penny was dumbfounded. She placed the check down on the table, walked away and her phone rang. This was weird. She doesn't usually have her phone while working. She answered and the words were,_

"_With a heavy heart we call you today. Leonard has passed away."_

Penny had waked up then. After completely breaking down at 4:28 in the morning, she thought. What does this mean? Her question wasn't answered. She had fallen asleep once again. This night would stand out to her forever. It was the first time her reality was brought into her dreams.

Yesterday, Sheldon had gone to work. It was his normal routine, but Howard or Raj drove him to and from. He had gotten to work and began typing, and when he finished, began to calculate numbers and equitation on his whiteboard. It was one of the first times he got so frustrated he slammed his black marker down. Instead of hurrying to pick the marker up again, he picked the blue one up and flipped the board. He drew a train, and a magnificent one at that. It cleared his mind better than hackysack in the basement. When he flipped back to the equitation it was clear as day the mistake. He placed a 36 instead of 63. So simple, and something so unlike him. He worried at that moment if he was retreating into bad habits, not because of the mistake, but because subconsciously he knew the answer was yes. His thoughts drifted back to his mistake never revisiting that thought again.

Today was a typical day. Sheldon got up and went about his morning routine, then went to work. His morning was dreadful; he had to present a speech in front of some students. It was boring for the students and absolutely ridiculous to him. He was relieved to have his lunch break. Then, Raj took over the lecture with astrophysics. Sheldon had much rather spent his day actually working or with Leonard.

After work, Raj drove him home. Sheldon smiled politely upon leaving and made the dreadful four flights climb _alone._ He has never been known to be happy or relieved in any way after work. Sometimes he feels burned out, almost as if his mind was edging him forward, but his body wasn't moving. Today was one of those days. Sheldon just wanted to go home to a relaxing apartment, and even though he is missing a part of his life, he still finds comfort in it. The melancholy of it is walking past Leonard's door.

When he turned the corner if the third floor he was faced with a barrier to his peace. Amy stood in front of the door, and was smiling down at him. With an unnoticeable sigh, Sheldon climbed the short distance to face his demon, at the moment.

"Good afternoon, Sheldon." Amy greeted.

Sheldon remained quiet, and unlocked the door. He hesitated before allowing Amy to enter. She hadn't noticed the hesitance; instead she took it as a sign of growth. She came here hoping to pick the relationship agreement back up from the trash can and resign it.

"Can I offer you anything?" Sheldon asked.

"No thanks." Amy said.

Sheldon grabbed water from the refrigerator and sat in his spot. The usual stress relief wasn't there today. Instead he looked it in the eyes.

"How are you?" Amy asked.

"I am fine, yourself?" Sheldon countered.

"Sheldon,"

Amy had reached out to touch his arm, but Sheldon rejected it. A frown appeared on her face.

"I know you're not fine, so please tell me."

Sheldon gulped. He calmed himself, and gathered his thoughts. If there is anything he learned from Leonard over the past years, is never be afraid to speak your feelings. Leonard's ended with coitus and that was a positive to him. Sheldon hoped to go his way too. As well as, when Leonard lied it ended poorly, and Sheldon wasn't looking for a bad end result.

"As I appreciate your offer to consul me in a time of need, I reject it." Sheldon disclosed.

Amy's jaw dropped a tiny bit.

"Sheldon, I still care for you a great deal, don't you?" Amy questioned.

"I do not wish to talk of our relationship criteria at this moment. You may leave if that's what you came for." Sheldon spoke with a sudden rage of courage.

Amy got up and left. Sheldon liked that. He liked when the door closed and he had obtained his peace. He liked saying what he felt and getting a result of what he wanted. He wanted her to leave, and she did. Sheldon felt empowered and vowed to be more assertive to get the results he wanted.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this update, and I'm not making any promises when the chapter will be up because I never stick to it.**

**" She just felt she'd do more harm than charm in that situation." MY FAVORITE QUOTE EVER. I'd like to think I made that up on my own, but probably didn't but idk i love it. Happy belated Halloween, early thanksgiving and Hanukkah and Christmas just in case lol OH and who could forget New Year's!**


End file.
